<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Visits by Insolence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258649">Nightly Visits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence'>Insolence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inside, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Rimming, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has nightly visits at the Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Another Night with the Malfoys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta Read, I re-read it a few times so any mistakes are my own and they're mostly misspellings and words that the auto-correct thinks they are until I fix them. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lord and Lady Malfoy enjoyed a quiet evening together after sending their young Draco to bed. They sipped wine in front of the fireplace silently reading and enjoying each other’s company. </p>
<p>The clock sang, alerting them it was nearly eleven. </p>
<p>The Lady Malfoy shifted in her seat, her legs rubbing together. Once eleven was here, their nightly guest would arrive. </p>
<p>The Lord Malfoy only smirked into his drink, know long too well how excited his wife was. </p>
<p>The Floo roared to life, the flames revealing a stoic looking Severus Snape. </p>
<p>He stood there silently, his hands flexing. </p>
<p>The Lord and Lady took their time, sipping from their glasses. </p>
<p>“I assume you are,” Lord Malfoy paused “dressed accordingly.” </p>
<p>Severus only nodded. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy raised a prefect brow, “Well, show us.”</p>
<p>Severus slowly unbuttoned his outer robes. Revealing the lovely design the black silk ribbon that adorned his torso. Accenting his chest, drawing the eyes downwards to his protruding cock. Which stood erect, the base securely tied. His balls cradled within the ribbon. Making them more pronounced. </p>
<p>He dropped the robe onto the floor, standing there. The fire’s warmth tickled his backside, which was also supported by ribbon. Hoisting it upwards, and defining the crease. </p>
<p>He felt their eyes raked over him. The fireplace creating a halo effect, glistening off the silk ribbons. </p>
<p>“Beautiful.” The Lord Malfoy whispered, rearranging himself in his seat, his cock hardening in his pants. </p>
<p>“The way it just hugs your body.” The Lady Malfoy hummed, “very well done, Severus.”</p>
<p>Severus nodded, “Thank you, Lady Malfoy.” </p>
<p>Severus had a difficult time getting into his outfit, or lack there of, since he was told he had to be erect and tie the base. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy motioned for his guest to turn around for them.</p>
<p>Severus slowly turned, allowing the couple to gaze upon his body. His face was flushed, he could feel the silky strands graze over his hole. </p>
<p>“Alright, Severus, we’ll let you have a choice. You can decide who to pleasure first.” The Lord Malfoy sipped his wine, his eyes on his guest’s fine ass. </p>
<p>“But,” The Lady Malfoy said, “the one you don’t pick will get to fuck you.” </p>
<p>Severus gulped, he looked between the Lord and Lady. Lady Narcissa moved her skirt, spreading her legs, showing off what he could have. It glistened, threatening to leak onto the plush chair. If he pleasured her first, which did not include sticking his tied up cock inside her, he would get Lord Malfoy’s cock rammed up his ass. </p>
<p>His eyes moved to Lord Malfoy’s crotch, where he made no movement to hide his throbbing erection. Letting his guest see the outline in his pants. </p>
<p>Severus felt ass clench and his own cock throb. It was a hard choice. </p>
<p>But in the end, it didn’t matter. </p>
<p>He moved to Lady Malfoy kneeling between her legs.  </p>
<p>“Good choice.” She said, spreading her legs wider. Her hand slipping between her legs. Her fingers pulled apart her pussy lips, her wetness flowing out.</p>
<p>She was too excited. She slipped a finger in. Slowly pumping it in and out. Watching her guest squirm and so his best not to just latch on. </p>
<p>She held out her shiny wet finger. “Go on, clean my finger, then you may eat.” </p>
<p>Severus opened his mouth, sucking on her slim index finger.  She was delicious. </p>
<p>Once it was clean, he placed his hands on her legs, moving his face towards her womanhood. He took a deep breath in, his mouth watering. He looked up at his Lady, before licking a hot wet strip across her opening. </p>
<p>Lady Malfoy moaned, placing a hand on his head. She reached up and unbuttoned her top, exposing her perky breasts. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy graciously sipped his wine. His eyes drifted down from his wife’s face, to her rising and falling chest, to where their guest connected with her, down his backside, to his dangling tied up manhood. </p>
<p>Lucius gripped his cock through his pants, finishing off his wine. He was now in the mood for something else. </p>
<p>He got up and knelt behind Severus. His hands rubbed up and down his back, over his perky ass. Spreading the cheeks, seeing the ribbon lay nicely over his hole. He moved the ribbon aside, revealing his guest’s puckered hole. He bent down, licking his own hot wet stripe across  it. </p>
<p>Severus let out a surprised moan, but his Lady’s hand kept him where he was. His tongue flicked her clit, and probed her cunt. His eyes were focusing on her beautiful flushed face and perky breasts. Maybe he’ll get to pleasure her tits tonight too. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy licked his finger and slipped it into Severus’s ass. Gently fingering him. He slowly added more fingers, watching his wife orgasm on their guest’s face. </p>
<p>She sighed, “That felt nice. Come, sit, Severus.” She patted her lap. </p>
<p>Severus moaned as Lord Malfoy pulled his fingers out of his ass. He made to move so his legs were on the outside of Lady Malfoy’s, his cock between them. <br/>He leaned over her, so his chest was in her face and he could grab onto the back of the chair. His own back arched and his hole on display for his Lord. </p>
<p>Lady Malfoy ran her hands appreciatively over his chest and stomach, leaning up to flick one of his nipples with her tongue. Her hands squeezing the shaft of his cock. </p>
<p>“Hnn…” he gripped the chair tighter. </p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder when he felt something hot and heavy between his cheeks. Lord Malfoy had taken his cock out. It’s thickness between his cheeks. The bulbous head leaking onto his back. <br/>Lord Malfoy was nibbling on his lower lip. Using as much Malfoy control to not just shove his cock in Severus’s tight heat. </p>
<p>Lady Malfoy was rubbing the head of Severus’s cock. Knowing that the ribbon will not allow him to come and make a mess all over her. </p>
<p>He glanced down at Lady Malfoy, who had moved closer to his cock, and was giving the head small licks. </p>
<p>Suddenly, his ass burned. Lord Malfoy had slipped his thick cock passed the outer ring. Slowly sliding inside. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy watched as his cock disappeared into Severus’s ass. He smacked a cheek, grabbing it. Both his hands gripping onto him. </p>
<p>Severus let out long moans, softly begging more more. From either of them. More of Lord Malfoy’s cock. More of Lady Malfoy’s talented mouth. </p>
<p>Lady Malfoy gently sucked on the cock in front of her. It was long and had a beautiful curve. It made her pussy tingle. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy muttered very un-Malfoy like things, while he picked up speed and fucked his guest’s harder. </p>
<p>“Such a cock slut. Your hole is just begging for my come. You’d take any cock as long as your slutty hole is filled.”</p>
<p>Severus would moan his reply, agreeing to anything Lord Malfoy said. He didn’t care, he loved it. </p>
<p>“Eating my wife out, your ass in the air, spread just for me.” He smacked his guest’s ass again. “So tight. So fucking tight!” </p>
<p>He slammed home, coming deep inside Severus. Lady Malfoy was leisurely rubbing his cock. His balls tensing, but he wasn’t able to come. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy pulled out, stepping back, “get over here you cock slut and lick my cock clean.” </p>
<p>Severus whimpered, climbing off Lady Malfoy and knelt in front of Lord Malfoy, licking the come covered shaft clean. </p>
<p>His asshole gapping, leaking more of Lord Malfoy’s come onto the floor. His ass red from Lord Malfoy’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lady Malfoy's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lady Malfoy has Snape all to herself tonight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night Severus laid naked on the large plush bed, his arms and legs bound to the bed. His cock stood straight. His nipples erect. His legs were spread wide. </p>
<p>Lady Malfoy walked in with a large basket full of different toys. </p>
<p>She wore nothing but a translucent robe that hugged her body. Her perky tits accented by the draw string. The robe trailed behind her, dusting the floor. </p>
<p>She sat on the bed, reaching out and gently stroked his cock. “It’s just me and you tonight, Severus, dear.” </p>
<p>She reached his base and admired the emerald green cock ring. That forbade Severus to come. </p>
<p>Her fingers dusted over his balls. “They’re lovely. See what not coming does to them? Makes them beautiful.”</p>
<p>Severus bit back a moan. He hasn’t came in days. His Lord and Lady only allow him to come once a month. And on the other days, the base of his cock is always bound tightly. </p>
<p>Her hands moved up his body. “You are beautiful.” She pinched one of his nipples. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see what you can take, tonight.” </p>
<p>She climbed on top of him. His cock between her legs, his shaft between her pussy lips. The head poking out. She pulled the box next to them, pulling out small clamp. </p>
<p>“For your tempting, suckable, nipples.”</p>
<p>She opened the clamps, and placed them on his erect nips. She chuckled. </p>
<p>Severus gasped, arching his back and laying back on the bed. It hurt, but it made his cock tingle. </p>
<p>He loved it when Lady Malfoy dressed him. Lady Malfoy pulled on the clamps, making Severus moan again. “You love it when your nipples get attention, don’t you?” </p>
<p>He nodded, “Yes, Lady Malfoy!” </p>
<p>She tugged on them both, left, right, left, right, both. </p>
<p>She then turned around, her plump backside towards him. She patted his legs, telling him to spread them more. </p>
<p>He tried, but the bindings only let him do so much. </p>
<p>She dug through the box, pulling out a small dildo. </p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder, making sure Severus saw her taking the small dildo into her mouth, lubing it up with her saliva. She pulled it out with a pop. </p>
<p>“My saliva is all you’re going to get, my dear.” She used her other hand to lift Severus’s balls out of the way. And slid the small dildo inside him. Slowly fucking his hole with the toy. </p>
<p>She ground her ass against his cock. “Do you like that, my dear? If you’re good, we’ll use the larger ones!”</p>
<p>Severus panted, it felt nice. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Severus stopped panting and felt himself relax. </p>
<p>Lady Malfoy decided it was time to size up. Next was the medium one, the size of an average cock. </p>
<p>“I used this one earlier today.” She said kissing the tip, before sliding it into Severus’s hole. </p>
<p>He let out a breathy moan. </p>
<p>“So beautiful. Your hole stretches so nicely. My husband has trained you well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you my Lady.” Severus felt his cock throb between her cheeks. He wished he could come. </p>
<p>She eagerly pumped the dildo in and out of Severus. She loved the sounds he made, and how his hole hugged the toy inside him. How every time she pushed it in, it made his cock throb. </p>
<p>“If you can take the next one as good as you do this one,” she lifted her robe, showing off her ass, along with the large shiny butt plug, “I’ll let you fuck my ass.” </p>
<p>Severus’s felt his eyes go wide, he’d love that. To shove his long member into her lovely ass. At the same time taking a large dildo up his own. </p>
<p>Once Lady Malfoy was satisfied on how her guest was taking the medium sized dildo, she slipped it out and showed Severus the last one.</p>
<p>It was huge. Thicker than his arm. It made him groan. </p>
<p>“Please, Lady Malfoy, fuck me with it. Stretch my asshole so wide around that monster.” </p>
<p>“Good boy.” Lady Malfoy slipped it in, using both hands to push on the dildo to make it go deeper.  </p>
<p>Severus felt like he was going to break in half. He couldn’t even move into a better position to take it easier. His toes clenched and he gripped the bindings. Breathing through the pain as Lady Malfoy pushed it all the way inside. </p>
<p>Lady Malfoy smiled and praised him. “Such a good boy, taking it so deep. Your hole will be gaping! Wait until my husband sees it! He could fit his whole fist up your ass after this!” </p>
<p>She stripped off her robe. And slipped the plug out. She aligned his cock with her hole. And slowly impaled herself with his bound cock. </p>
<p>Her legs pushed on him, while her hands pushed on the dildo. Fucking her ass while fucking his. </p>
<p>Severus let out gasps and moans, his cock throbbing in her ass. </p>
<p>She then shoved the dildo deeper, turning it on, making it vibrate. </p>
<p>“Ahhh!!!” He moaned, his ass burned. He shit his eyes tightly. </p>
<p>She then yelled over the vibration, “Be a good boy, Severus, don’t you dare look away! I won’t always let you fuck my ass!” </p>
<p>She started bouncing on his cock on e he opened his eyes. She slammed her self down and wiggled her hips. Repeating the motions. Her cheeks clapped against him. Severus begged to be let go so he could touch her but she ignored him. He didn’t dare look away. Watching his cock fuck her tight asshole. </p>
<p>She got up and turned around, and slid back onto his cock. Her tits bounced and her hand made its way to her cunt. She shoved two fingers inside herself. Her juices spraying into Severus. </p>
<p>Severus wanted to come so bad. He couldn’t take it. </p>
<p>“Please, Lady Malfoy, let me come! It’s too much! Your asshole is swallowing my cock whole! My ass is full! Please!!”</p>
<p>Lady Malfoy just shook her head and continued to fuck herself on his cock. </p>
<p>She slammed down, continuing to finger her pussy. “I’m coming Severus!” </p>
<p>She yanked her fingers out and rubbed her clit. Squirting all over him. </p>
<p>Severus’s eyes rolled back into his head. Having orgasmed without coming. </p>
<p>Soon the only sounds were their breathing and the vibrations from the dildo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lord Malfoy's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Malfoy is working late and Snape is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Malfoy held a naked Severus close, on his lap. His back to him. He reached around and leisurely stroked Severus’s aching cock. </p>
<p>“Tonight, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Right here. In my office. As I make my last work call for the night.” </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy’s desk was decently far enough away from the floo. And it was just a call, so no one was actually going to come through. </p>
<p>“But, you will not be silenced. If they hear you, I’ll punish you.” He gripped Severus’s cock tightly, “don’t make me punish you.” </p>
<p>Severus nodded and turned to face him, the head of Lord Malfoy’s cock probing his slutty hole. </p>
<p>The floo came to life and the meeting started. </p>
<p>Severus slid onto Lord Malfoy’s thick cock. Slowly fucking himself. He covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes shut tight. He could just hear the smirk on Lord Malfoy’s face. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy slowly stroked Severus’s cock. He leaned in to whisper into his ear, “faster, Severus. Fuck yourself faster.” </p>
<p>Severus had to let go of his mouth, and used both arms to help him bounce on his Lord’s cock. He bit his lip. Biting back his moans. </p>
<p>Lucious smiled wickedly. “Such a slut. Willing to fuck yourself on my cock while I’m working. What if my co-workers hear?” </p>
<p>Severus shivered, his face was red. Lord Malfoy reached up and pinched both of his nipples. Pulling on them. Twisting them. Flicking them. </p>
<p>“You like it when your nipples are teased. Want me to suck them too?” He teased, “suck your needy tits while you bounce on my dick?” </p>
<p>He groped Severus’s chest. His thumbs rolling over his nipples. </p>
<p>“G-gonna come…!” He whispered. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy shook his head, reaching over and getting a short thin metal rod. And slipped it inside the tip of Severus’s cock. “You’re not allowed to come. It’s not time.”</p>
<p>Lord Malfoy continued his call while playing with Severus’s nipples. Soon they were red and puffy. </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy nodded approvingly, “Excellent.”</p>
<p>Severus started to beg, quietly. </p>
<p>“Please, Lord Malfoy, let me come, fuck me harder. Fuck my slutty hole. It wants your cock! Fill it with your come!”</p>
<p>He gradually got louder, but Lord Malfoy kissed him to silence him. </p>
<p>Thrusting his hips, fucking his guest. </p>
<p>The meeting finally ended and Lord Malfoy threw Severus on his desk and started to pound his ass. </p>
<p>Severus screamed, papers flying everywhere. </p>
<p>“Yes! Fuck me!” He pulled his legs back, allowing for more room for his Lord to fuck him. </p>
<p>“Such a good little slut! Pleasuring me during my meeting! You were so quiet! Taking my cock so well!” </p>
<p>Lord Malfoy went back to pinching his guest’s nipples.</p>
<p>“Please! Please touch them more! Lick them! Suck on them!</p>
<p>“Them? Use your words, Severus.” Lord Malfoy smiled, brutally fucking his guest. </p>
<p>“My nipples!” Severus threw his head back, his hands groping his chest, squeezing what he could together, “Please suck on my puffy greedy nips!”</p>
<p>Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus’s waist, pulling him close as he thrusted a few more times. He latched on to a nipple, biting and licking it. Suckling it. He felt his balls tense, and his cock throb as he unloaded hot come deep inside Severus. </p>
<p>Severus shook, it was all too much, it felt so good. If only he could come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>